Mended Hearts
by ghpcfan12
Summary: Some secrets from the past save a life and perhaps two hearts in the process. (OLTL Crossover)


Chapter One  
  
Llanview, 2010  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our descent into Port Charles now. Please enjoy your..."  
  
"Whatever," Starr Manning sighed disgustedly as she tuned out the droning monotone voice. "Like I'd be doing this if I wasn't being forced to." She closed her brown eyes and tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder as she leaned back against the seat and ran over the events that led to this trip to Port Charles in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Starr," Her mother Blair's eyes were full of tears. "I -- I have something very difficult to tell you, baby."  
  
"What, Mom?" Starr glanced up at her mother with curiosity. "What's wrong? Is it Daddy?"  
  
"No, honey, Daddy's fine," Blair began, sitting at the table beside her daughter and patting her hand.  
  
"That's right, Princess," Todd's voice boomed as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Dad, I'm too old to be called Princess now," Starr admonished, her face serious as she took in their expressions. "I'm twenty in one week," she reminded them.  
  
"That's why we think you're old enough to tell you this," Blair explained. "We weren't going to tell you, but when we heard.... well, we just thought it was something you had to know to decide for yourself."  
  
"What is it?" Starr squealed, getting more irritated by their hesitation.  
  
"We found out something recently, some horrible news that we were never going to tell you. But I got a call this morning that changed all that," Blair began.  
  
Todd cleared his throat, exasperated. "Blair, forget it. I'll tell her." He took Starr's hand in his and squeezed gently. "Pumpkin, twenty years ago when you were born, there was another little girl born in the same hospital to a woman named Lucy Coe. Her baby was thought to have died a stillborn death -- the baby's father was Kevin Collins," he began, speaking very softly.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with me?" Starr was beginning to feel nervous by the tone in her father's voice.  
  
"I'll take it from here, Todd," Blair interrupted. She gave her husband a haughty look and then turned to face her daughter. "We don't know how it happened, but apparently there was a switch made between you and the Coe baby."  
  
"Huh? How is that possible? If their baby died, and I'm here with you...." Starr trailed off, running her fingers through her long hair as ideas whirled through her mind.  
  
"What that means, Starr, is that you are Kevin & Lucy's daughter. Our baby was the one that died, and someone switched it to make it looked like our baby lived and that Kevin and Lucy's baby died," Blair said, voicing Starr's exact thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starr was startled out of those thoughts as the plane hit the ground with a hard *thump*. "Oof," Starr involuntarily said as she thudded against the wall of the plane. "Nice landing," she muttered. Forcing herself to stop thinking of why she was in Port Charles in the first place, Starr stood up and straightened her blue jean overalls. Underneath that, she had on a red sweater that cut off above her belly button, leaving a little skin showing at the waist of the overalls. Starr picked up her knapsack, tossed her hair over her shoulder and weeded her way off the plane.  
  
"At least Daddy let me fly first class," Starr whispered. An elderly lady in front of her turned and smiled briefly at Starr. Starr gave her a false, charming smile in return and kept silent as she continued walking towards the luggage carosel. Her father had told her to pack for a week or two, so Starr had one large suitcase and her knapsack with her. Once she had that, she turned and walked to a nearby wall, setting her suitcase down to decide what to do next. Glancing up at the signs, she noticed a car rental place was to the left of where she was. Smiling a real smile for the first time since she landed, Starr headed that way to rent a car and get some maps to Port Charles. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and head back to Llanview and her family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hang in there, Livvie, help is on its way," Kevin told his daughter, taking her hand in his. He stared at her in the bed, not wanting to believe this was happening to his eldest child.  
  
Livvie lay in the bed, pale and on a respirator to help her breathe. She was sleeping comfortably now, and was just awaiting the match for the partial liver transplant that she so desperately needed to save her life.  
  
"My eldest daughter," Kevin whispered. "I just can't lose you now, Livvie. You have so much to live for."  
  
"Eldest," he repeated to himself with a pleased grin. He still couldn't believe the news that Alexis had told him a few days ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The daughter that you thought died at birth is alive and well, Kevin," Alexis said.  
  
"What? How?" Kevin was aghast.  
  
Chris Ramsey, the doctor in charge of Livvie's case, stepped forward. "When we ran through the state-wide system looking for a match, we found someone who was extremely close to Livvie, with 9 out of 10 markersmatching," Chris explained. "I ran some more tests and even used one of  
  
your blood samples to make sure. I discovered that this young woman was your daughter. Given the age of the child, I did some historic research and discovered it was the child you and Lucy thought was stillborn almost twenty years ago."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me immediately!" Kevin thundered, his face beginning to go a little red.  
  
Alexis stepped forward. "He told me, but he didn't want to come to you until he was sure. That would mean disrupting not only the child's life, Kevin, but also that of her family. Chris didn't think that was fair to do until he was sure."  
  
"Are you sure now?" Kevin asked, calming only slightly in the face of this news.  
  
Chris nodded. "Positive. I got in touch with the child's parents and they ran DNA tests of their own. She is your daughter, Kevin. Yours and Lucy's and I've asked her to come to Port Charles to be a donor for Livvie. Right now, Starr is the only chance Livvie has."  
  
Kevin sat down, stunned. "Her name is Starr?"  
  
"Yes," Chris confirmed. "She'll be arriving in Port Charles in three days. Beware, Kevin, Starr is very bitter right now. She blames the world for this upset to her 'perfect, stable' life. Starr may not want anything more than just to be a donor and go right home."  
  
"I'm told her parents are sort of forcing her to do this," Alexis chimed in. "I'm the middle ground attorney, so to speak."  
  
Kevin stared at Alexis for a long moment, trying to let some of this sink in. "Why do you need to be involved?"  
  
"I don't, but Chris thought it better to make sure that he wasn't stepping on any legal grounds here or that he didn't push her to do anything against her rights," Alexis answered.  
  
"Do I have any legal recourse here?" Kevin asked weakly. "Like custody or anything? Visitation?"  
  
Alexis shook her head slowly. "Since Starr is eighteen, she's over the legal custody age. Though she's still technically a minor, she is old enough to decide where she wants to live or who she wants to see. If the people she calls her parents were to divorce, she could decide whom to  
  
see and where to live and they could do nothing about it."  
  
Kevin sighed. He jumped up after a moment. "I've got to tell Lucy," he said. "She'll be stunned. She's at home with Christina and probably Serena. They were planning on coming to see Livvie later. They're watching Alyssa," Kevin stopped, realizing he was babbling. Lucy was his wife, Serena was her twenty three year old daughter, and Christina was her adopted eleven year old daughter. Alyssa was Livvie's three year old daughter; their granddaughter. "How can I tell her news like this?"  
  
"Be honest. It will stun her at first, but probably please her too," Alexis advised.  
  
Chris stepped forward hesitantly. "How is Alyssa doing, Kevin? Why isn't Jack with her?" he asked quietly. Livvie's husband Jack was Chris's brother, making Alyssa his niece as well.  
  
Kevin glared at Chris. "Not that you care since you're not overly close to your brother, but I forced him to go to work today. I have his pager number in case Livvie gets any worse and he calls her as often as he can."  
  
Chris, knowing Kevin didn't like him on the best of days, backed off a little. "If there's anything I can do, let me know, please."  
  
"Will do," Alexis stepped in, deciding to take over the conversation. "Thank you, Dr. Ramsey." She steered Kevin away from Chris. "I'll stay here with Livvie while you go and tell Lucy. I promise I'll stay until one of you returns," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Alexis. The desk has my pager number and Jack's. Please don't hesitate to call for any reason," he said.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Thank you. So much," he said gratefully as he turned and headed out the building to his car. He was in a happy daze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad," Livvie's weak voice shook him out of his daze.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Kevin leaned closer to smile at her.  
  
"What are you still doing here? You can go home, you know. Go be with Alyssa," she chastised.  
  
Kevin touched her hair. "I'm staying until Jack or Lucy gets here. Lucy and Christina are home with Alyssa right now."  
  
"I heard you say something to Jack last night about a donor. Did you find a match?" Livvie asked curiously, a little more alert now.  
  
Kevin's smile widened. "It's the best news; Lucy was ecstatic when she heard. I'm not sure how to explain it to you, though."  
  
"What is it?" Livvie asked, struggling to sit up.  
  
Kevin paused in his story to help her up and then sat back, ready to explain. "Twenty years ago Lucy and I had a child, a daughter. She was born stillborn, though, and we were devastated. We named her Dominique after Lucy's best friend and buried her beside the older Dominique."  
  
Livvie clucked her tongue weakly. "How sad for you. What does this have to do with a donor for me?"  
  
"Impatient aren't you?" Kevin grinned at Livvie. "I'm getting to that, keep your shirt on." Livvie smiled. "We found out three days ago that the child didn't die as we originally thought. She was switched at birth with some other child who was stillborn. Our daughter is alive and well and on her way to Port Charles as we speak -- she's your match!"  
  
Livvie was stunned. "But, who would want to switch your child?" she sputtered after a moment.  
  
"We don't know and right now we don't really care. All I care about is that my daughter is alive and thanks to her, you'll be alive for a long time as well," Kevin tenderly touched Livvie's cheek.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Starr. Isn't that pretty?" Kevin felt like a child again as he excitedly thought of her. He couldn't wait to meet her.  
  
"Is she excited about us?" Livvie asked.  
  
"I -- I'm told not," the smile faded from Kevin's face. "She resents the upset at this stage in her life. Starr is coming to Port Charles specifically to help you."  
  
"Oh," Livvie looked thoughtful. "Maybe that will change once she's here."  
  
"I hope so, Livvie. I'd love to have all my daughters around. You, Serena, Christina and Starr," Kevin rested his head against Livvie's hand and then smiled.  
  
"I hope so too, Dad," Tired now, Livvie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kevin watched her, crossing his fingers that his and Lucy's daughter would develop some kind of relationship with them.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Starr arrived at General Hospital two hours after reaching town. She stopped by her hotel first to freshen up and then headed directly to the hospital. "Dr. Chris Ramsey, please," Starr said to the nurse on the sixth floor where she'd been told to go.  
  
"Here for a checkup?" the nurse asked with a gentle smile.  
  
"I'm here to make sure I'm a good donor," Starr answered flippantly. "Now can you just go find the doctor?"  
  
The nurse crossed her eyes and sighed. "Certainly, miss. Have a seat over there, please."  
  
Starr glanced over at the couches in the waiting room and wrinkled her nose. "Whatever." She flounced over and sat down. A moment later, a man walked up to her.  
  
"Starr Manning, I presume?" Chris said to her. "I'm Chris Ramsey."  
  
"Pleasure, but isn't it Starr Collins?" Starr asked half sarcastically as she stood up.  
  
Chris glanced more closely at her. Her brown hair was a shade light than Kevin's but the eyes and features were almost totally Lucy. "Whatever you please, Starr. Shall we go to an exam room? I just have to run some routine tests before we perform the procedure."  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Starr asked snidely as she followed along behind Chris. "The sooner the better," she muttered.  
  
Chris shot a look over his shoulder. "I promise you we won't keep you here longer than necessary, Starr. The procedure can be done tomorrow and if all goes well, you should be able to go home after a week."  
  
"A week!" Starr cried.  
  
"Please keep your voice down. This is a hospital," Chris said sternly, opening the door to an exam room.  
  
Starr headed inside and began to pout. "Dad never said it would be a week," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Chris was quickly losing patience with her childishness. "If you don't want to do this, then there's the door," he said finally, as politely as he could manage.  
  
Starr stared at him for a long moment, her face filled with disbelief. "I came out of my way to come down here to help some patient of yours and you make a comment like that to me?"  
  
'God, she's spoiled' Chris thought to himself before speaking out loud. "You may have come out of your way, but you don't have to be difficult about it, Miss Manning. I didn't force you to come here and help your sister."  
  
"Half sister, " Starr corrected, blanching.  
  
"Whatever. Livvie is very sick and my only concern is saving her life. She has a three year old daughter to live for, and I want that child to grow up with her mother, got it?" Chris said firmly.  
  
Starr fell silent for a moment. "Got it," she said softly after a second. "I have a niece? What's her name?"  
  
"Alyssa," Chris answered. "Here is a gown. Please put it on and I will be back in a moment." He left the room without saying anything more.  
  
"Auntie Starr," Starr whispered to herself. "I'm an auntie!" She undressed quickly and pulled on the gown before hopping up on the table and waiting for Chris to rejoin her.  
  
Chris came back in a minute later, looking relieved to see her ready for the exam. "Lay back, please," he said, coming up beside her and immediately starting. "So, do you want to meet any family members while you're here?" he asked conversationally while he did the exam.  
  
Starr laid back and scowled. "I don't think so," she told Chris. "I'm here for the procedure then I'm going home. As far as I'm concerned, nothing's changed except I'm a match for a sick patient, Dr. Ramsey."  
  
"Please, call me Chris," Chris said. "Don't you think that's a little unreasonable? What about the people who want to meet you?"  
  
"I'm none of their business. Until three days ago they knew nothing about me so it's not going to kill them now to not meet me," Starr answered.  
  
Chris smiled. "Okay. Tell me a little about yourself. I know you'll be twenty in a few days. What else? Any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Only child," Starr smiled wickedly. "My mother always said she couldn't have handled another me."  
  
Chris laughed. "Come on, you couldn't have been that bad. How about I tell you about myself first then? I was born and raised somewhere besides Port Charles. I have one brother and two sisters and a louse for a father named Henry. My mother died after my little sister was born and I practically raised my siblings. I always wanted to become a doctor and did my interning here. I am single and never married, don't have any kids. I'm tall and lanky and ugly as a stick. Anything else?"  
  
Starr was grinning by now. Chris had a sense of humor and she liked him. "Not really, doctor. I'm sorry to hear about your upbringing. No kid deserves that," Starr said softly, with the first touch of humanism Chris had seen since she arrived.  
  
He shrugged. "Sit up please." She did and he began to check her face, ears, throat, etc. "It wasn't so bad. It sounds worse than it was. My siblings and I made the best of things, Starr. Please, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Not yet. You're not done yet," Starr wagged a finger at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he looked confused.  
  
"What are your hobbies? What do you do in your spare time?" Starr pressed.  
  
Chris chuckled. "Okay, fine. My best friend is a fellow doctor named Eve Lambert. We used to be roommates and one of our favorite hobbies is drinking martinies. Otherwise, I love reading the newspaper and watching movies. Now, it's your turn."  
  
Starr leaned back against the wall. "I'm an only child, I've grown up with both my parents for most of my life. They were divorced until I was eight years old and they remarried for the third time. We've lived in a huge penthouse apartment since then and my father finally broke down two  
  
years ago and let me get a kitten. His name is Max and he is an orange tabby. I love movies too, and I love computers and cards and I am single. Satisfied?"  
  
"Very," Chris laughed. "Thanks for the information. Do you get along well with your parents?"  
  
"Most times," Starr shrugged. "They're like all parents; they get on your nerves sometimes and other times they're fine. You know?"  
  
"I've heard. Starr, I know what you've said about meeting your parents and far be it for me to push you, but I really think you should meet Livvie. Not as your sister," Chris held up a hand to ward off her protests. "But as a donor/patient. I think it would help Livvie to put a face on her donor and maybe even you to put a face to the patient."  
  
Starr considered his suggestion. "Will you come with me if I do?"  
  
"Of course I will," Chris said. "But on one condition."  
  
"What's that?" Starr asked warily.  
  
Chris spoke hesitantly, not wanting to lose the civil banter they'd started. "If you let me take you out and show you around the town this evening."  
  
"Why?" Starr furrowed her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Why what?" Chris asked.  
  
Starr smiled. "Why would you want to take me out and show me around?"  
  
"Because you know no one else in town and I thought you'd be bored," Chris said honestly. "It would be nice to have a little female companionship. Why, are you busy? Have a hot date?" he teased. He drew a blood sample and then put a band-aid over the spot with some cotton.  
  
Starr couldn't help but laugh. "Nope, I was just curious. Alright, I'll go out with you tonight. Let's go see Livvie now, okay?"  
  
"I'll wait outside while you get dressed and then I'll take you," Chris said, gathering his clipboard and stethoscope and heading outside.  
  
Starr began to get dressed, smiling to herself. Maybe this trip to Port Charles wouldn't be a total waste after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So then Alyssa took my lipstick and drew all over the wall, Christina alongside her," Lucy was telling Livvie.  
  
"Lucy," Livvie gasped, shaking with laughter. "Please stop making me laugh. It hurts!"  
  
"What's going on in here?" Chris asked as he strode in the room. "Do I actually hear laughter in here?"  
  
"Oh, great. Dr. Evil has arrived," Lucy muttered under her breath, facing Livvie and making a horrible face.  
  
Chris narrowed his eyes. "Pleasure to see you too, Lucy. Livvie," he walked closer to her. "Good news for you. Your donor has arrived and wants to meet you. She'll be here in a few moments. Feel up to it?"  
  
Lucy's eyes brightened as she glanced up at Chris' face. "Really, Chris? Starr is here! Oh, I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy clapped her hands together excitedly.  
  
"Hold it, Lucy," Chris help up his hand. "She agreed only to meet Livvie. I told her that I wouldn't let anyone else in while they were visiting together. That was her condition. She has no interest to meet either you or Kevin. Or any other of your offspring for that matter," he added. "Starr is only interested in Livvie and Alyssa right now. And that's an excellent start. So, do you feel up to it, Livvie?"  
  
Livvie glanced at the crushed expression on Lucy's face and lost the happiness in her eyes. "Why me and not Lucy or Dad?" she asked.  
  
Chris sat down on the stool beside her and gently took her hand in his. "Because I convinced her it would be best to meet the person she was donating part of her liver to and she agreed. On the condition that I don't force her to meet anyone else until she was ready. In her opinion, her life was perfect before she was told anything about her parentage. So to have that all disrupted now, well, let's just say she's not taking it well."  
  
"I understand how she feels," Livvie said softly. "I remember when I found out Kevin was my father. I felt like my whole world had been turned upside down."  
  
Chris nodded knowingly. "I remember. Just make sure you tell her that. I have a feeling the two of you will be very good for each other. In fact, I'm hoping she ends up liking Port Charles more than she thought she would."  
  
"Keep in mind that's my daughter you're talking about, Chris," Lucy interjected, not liking the sparkle in his eyes when he referred to Starr.  
  
"Back off, Lucy. Your daughter doesn't want anything to do with you, so I'd be careful how far I pushed before she's ready," Chris responded.  
  
Lucy looked somewhat mollified as she glared at Chris. "Just watch your back, buddy," she warned.  
  
"Don't worry, Lucy, I will. Now, you will need to leave so I can bring Starr in to see Livvie."  
  
Lucy kissed Livvie's forehead. "I'll be back later, sweetie. Have fun visiting with your sister and let her know that Kevin and I would love to meet her on her own terms, okay?"  
  
"I will. Please don't hide and try to push your way back in here, Lucy," Livvie said weakly. "Let Starr come to you. It will be better that way, trust me."  
  
"For you, sweetie, I will do that," Lucy gently squeezed her hand. "I promise."  
  
Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her out in the hall. "Just to make sure you do that, Denise will escort you out and I will be waiting outside Livvie's room," Chris hissed in her ear.  
  
"Nurses are now your guard dogs, Chris?" Lucy smirked.  
  
"Just go, Lucy," Chris groaned.  
  
The smirk left Lucy's face. "See you, Chris." She breezed down the hall and into the elevator without looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Livvie?" Chris knocked on the door ten minutes later and poked his head inside. "Are you up for that special visitor I told you about?"  
  
"Of course, Chris," Livvie propped herself up in bed and smiled.  
  
"Alright," Chris entered the room with Starr right behind him. "Livvie, this is Starr Manning. Starr, this is Livvie Ramsey. My sister-in-law," he added.  
  
Starr shot a look of surprise at Chris. "You never told me that!"  
  
"Sorry," Chris look sheepish. "Livvie married my younger brother Jack. Their three year old daughter is my niece, as well as yours. I'll be out in the hallway if you need me, ladies." Chris smiled once more and left, leaving Starr and Livvie alone.  
  
"Hi," Starr said shyly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Hello, Starr. Nice to meet you," Livvie said warmly, as strongly as she could manage. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Starr nodded and slid onto the stool beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Livvie shrugged weakly. "Okay," she said after a second. "Weak, tired, but I'm still alive and fighting. Thanks to you, I just might make it. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you're willing to be a donor for me, Starr. You're allowing my daughter to possibly grow up with her mother around her."  
  
Starr found herself fighting back tears. "I'm not doing anything all that important. Anyone else would do it too."  
  
Livvie smiled knowingly. "That's where you're wrong, Starr. Most people are selfish and only care that they would be in pain from the procedure. Most wouldn't do this for a total stranger."  
  
"You might be a total stranger but you're also my half-sister and that means something," Starr said quietly. "I've never had a sibling before."  
  
"Now you have three siblings, sort of," Livvie managed a chuckle. "All girls."  
  
"Really?" Starr's interested was piqued.  
  
"Lucy had a daughter that isn't biologically hers, but she gave birth to and then adopted," Livvie began to explain.  
  
"Like a surrogate?" Starr interrupted.  
  
Livvie nodded. "Exactly. Then she adopted a second daughter, Christina. Christina is eleven and Serena is twenty three."  
  
"So she had me when her first daughter was three years old," Starr said thoughtfully. "Is Kevin Serena's father as well? Or Christina's?"  
  
"Let me explain as briefly as I can. Lucy's best friend Dominique was married to Lucy's other friend Scott Baldwin. When Dominique contracted cancer, Lucy carried their daughter as a surrogate mother for them. Scott took Serena away when she was first born and Lucy fell in love with my father Kevin," Livvie paused for breath.  
  
"You don't have to finish if you can't," Starr said, alarmed at how pale Livvie looked.  
  
"No, I'm okay, thanks." Livvie took a drink and then continued. "They had you and when you were thought to be dead, their love started to drift apart. Scott returned to town and after awhile, Lucy married him and adopted Serena. Then they adopted another baby girl, Christina. Christina's biological mother tried to take her away and when she lost custody, she kidnapped the tot. Scott and Lucy's marriage fell apart as Lucy almost lost her mind. She'd already lost you and had three other miscarriages," Livvie explained, seeing Starr's surprised look. "My father helped bring Lucy out of it and then Lucy helped him adjust when we found out the truth about him being my father. They fell in love and Christina was found. She mostly lives with Lucy and Dad, but visits with Scott pretty often."  
  
"Wow," Starr breathed when Livvie fell silent. "Sounds like a soap opera. So you're my half-sister and Serena and Christina are my adopted sisters. How come Kevin didn't know about you until you were eighteen?" When Livvie gave her a confused look, she smiled. "My father did some checking before he let me come to Port Charles. He did extensive research at the library, looking at all past newspaper articles involving you. I guess there was one that mentioned him being your father and not knowing until you were older and your father's lawyer, Alexis Davis, confirmed it."  
  
"Oh," Livvie was impressed. "I'm glad you did some checking before you came to town. You'd love Christina and Serena. They're great. Alyssa loves them, and of course, Kevin and Lucy. Lucy has become a second mother for me. My story is a great deal more complicated and not as  
  
interesting."  
  
Starr didn't push, although she was curious. "Tell me about my niece."  
  
Livvie smiled. "My favorite subject. Alyssa has my dark hair and dark eyes but has her father's features totally. She's like a miniature version of both of us and it is so neat to see your own characteristics and habits form in this tiny person that you helped create."  
  
"It sounds amazing."  
  
"It is amazing," Livvie agreed. "I never thought about the concept of having a child before. I mean, loving someone enough to create this whole little life that will grow up and be a person like you and me. To feel the same things I felt, experience life the same or differently than I did. It's such an awesome experience; I would recommend it to anybody."  
  
"Did the labor hurt?" Starr asked.  
  
"Just a little. I mean, it hurt but afterwards it's all worth it as you're holding the baby and experiencing the awe and joy of the moment. I'd do it all again, if I could."  
  
"You'll be able to again one day, I know it," Starr said confidently, noting the sadness in her face.  
  
"I doubt it. So, Starr, tell me a little bit about you. Where is Llanview? Do you like living there? What are your parents like?" Livvie pressed, firing the questions as soon as she thought of them.  
  
Starr held up a hand. "One at a time! Llanview is in Pennsylvania, not excessively far from here, like Florida or something. I like Llanview, but I've never lived anywhere else so I can't compare it to anything. The town is nice, a lot of my family live there. My aunt and uncle, my cousins, their kids. My grandmother died a few years ago, but she spent most of her life in a mental hospital so I can probably guarantee she's in a better place now." She paused thoughtfully. "My parents are like most other parents, I suppose. I was the object of bitter custody fights between them until I was eight and they realized they still loved each other. They remarried and I've enjoyed them both more ever since. My father owns a newspaper and my mother works with him. My father is very overprotective and can be very manipulative when he wants something. But I've never doubted his sincere love and adoration for me. Or my mother's, for that matter."  
  
"They sound great, Starr. Just like Lucy and Kevin, in a way," Livvie said softly.  
  
Starr hesitated, but then decided to go for it. "Tell me about them," she asked quietly.  
  
Livvie met her eyes and then nodded. "Lucy has worked most of her life for a company called Jacks Cosmetics that she bought from the owner just after I moved to town. It has flourished under her, and is fairly well known all over the world. Serena is their signature model and loves the publicity and the money it brings in. But she's considering 'retiring' from the modeling world in a few years to settle down with her high school sweetheart, Neil Kanelos. Lucy can be wild at times, she wears tight clothing and is very impulsive." Livvie rolled her eyes. "But she means well and she has a heart of gold. My father is a psychiatrist and works sometimes with the Port Charles Police Department to determine if prisoners need professional help and stuff. He is loving, kind and sensitive. He's good to talk to if you have a problem, except if it involves Chris Ramsey. He hates Chris with a passion."  
  
"Why?" Starr was shocked. "Chris seems like a nice guy."  
  
Livvie stared at Starr more closely. "Chris is okay. He used to be a schemer and a manipulator, doing lots of underhanded things to get what he wants. But he's changed a little, lightened up more and tried to be a better person. Personally, I think it was the birth of Alyssa that did that, but he'll never admit it. Chris thinks he hasn't changed."  
  
"You sound like you know him well; from experience or something," Starr commented innocently.  
  
"I do," Livvie rolled her eyes again. "Chris tried to convince me I was the only one for him at one time, during his manipulative days. He wanted to keep me away from his brother Jack."  
  
"Obviously that didn't work."  
  
"You got it. But I forgave him eventually and he and Jack have actually managed to have a civil relationship. Again, I think it is all due to Alyssa's birth. Chris adores her."  
  
"As he should," Starr grinned. "Do you have a picture of her?"  
  
"There's extras in my wallet. Can you hand me my purse?" Starr did and Livvie pulled out a picture and handed it to her. "Here, you can keep this. It was taken only two months ago."  
  
Starr stared at the picture of the most adorable little girl and felt tears in her eyes again. "Now I'm really glad I'm a donor for you. This little girl deserves her mother," she whispered fiercely.  
  
Livvie touched Starr's hand. "I know this has been a big shock for you, but I was wondering something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucy and Kevin really want to meet you and -- "  
  
"No, " Starr cut her off immediately. "I'm here to see you and no one else. I have my life back in Llanview, Livvie, and I don't want to disrupt it by getting especially close with anyone here. It would just complicate life and I don't need that."  
  
"I understand," Livvie said quietly, trying to stifle a yawn she felt coming on.  
  
Starr stood up. "I'm going to let you rest and I'll come back another time to see you."  
  
"Will you just think about it, Starr? For me?" Livvie asked, her voice growing weak again.  
  
Starr wavered and then sighed. "I'll consider it, but no promises, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Livvie smiled. "I'll look forward to seeing you another time."  
  
"Rest now for Alyssa," Starr said firmly, her hand on the door handle. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Livvie called and watched Starr leave the room. "I know you'll change your mind," she said softly as the door closed behind her new sister. Livvie felt something in her heart and knew Starr was around for keeps.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Thank you for inviting me out tonight, Chris. Dinner was great," Starr said to Chris. They were strolling down by the piers, taking a leisurely walk to digest their dinner.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Mario's is one of my favorite restaurants. Like I told you earlier, pasta is my favorite. I could eat it three times a day for weeks and be happy," Chris said happily, enjoying the time he was spending with her. Starr was an incredibly bright, sweet young woman and  
  
Chris found that she was easy to talk to.  
  
Starr laughed at his comment. "I like pasta too, though I have to admit, not as much as you."  
  
"You just don't know what you're missing," Chris shook his head. He leaned his head back to glance up at the sky and sighed contentedly. "Look at how beautiful the sky looks, Starr."  
  
Starr leaned her head back and almost toppled over. Chris reached out and caught her. "Whoa, there! Better watch it!" Chris kept his arms around her waist while they looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's beautiful, Chris," Starr said softly, liking the feel of his arms around her. She leaned back against his chest and took a deep breath. "The smell of Port Charles is different from Llanview though."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"In Llanview, when you take a deep breath, you can smell fog and pollution. You'd think it would be worse in Port Charles because we're so close to New York, but when I just took the deep breath, the air was nicer than back home."  
  
Chris dropped his arms from her waist and took a step away from her. "I understand what you mean now."  
  
"Why'd you move away?" Starr asked bluntly.  
  
Chris smiled. "Open little one, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't tend to hide what I'm thinking, if that's what you mean. But don't avoid my question -- why did you move away?"  
  
"It just occurred to me that after your procedure, you'll be going back home to Llanview and I might never see you again. I made a promise to myself a long time ago, Starr, never to let my heart get hurt again. I don't want to get close to you only to have you disappear from my life."  
  
Starr moved closer to Chris and touched his arm gently. "Just because I go back to Llanview doesn't mean I can never see or talk to you again."  
  
"In my experience, a long distance relationship never works, Starr," Chris said honestly.  
  
Starr rolled her eyes. "Optimistic, aren't you?"  
  
Chris chuckled, "Sorry. It's just the way I am. I gave my heart to someone a long time ago and she tore it out and stomped on it without a second thought. I swore then I would never let it happen again, no matter what. I never have, either."  
  
"Was it Livvie that broke your heart?" Starr asked softly.  
  
Chris looked startled. "No, of course not. My ex-wife, Julie, was the one that hurt me so much. Actually, I was the one that hurt Livvie." At Starr's confused look, Chris elaborated. "I used to be a jerk and after Julie left me, I decided a better hobby would be to take this innocent young girl and play with her mind. I did a lot of underhanded things to make her think I knew her so well so I could control her. Eventually Livvie found out and it hurt us both for awhile. I began to change after that, but I've kept my promise never to let anyone hurt me."  
  
"I can't imagine you being like that at all, Chris," Starr said. "In fact -- " She was interrupted by a high pitched sound. "What was that?" Starr asked. They heard it again.  
  
"Let's go see," Chris began to walk around, searching for whatever was making that noise. Under a bench on the back of the pier, Chris found a box with a tiny kitten, who was grey tabby in color.  
  
"Oh!" Starr gasped. "Chris! The poor thing! It looks almost dead!"  
  
Chris stooped and picked up the box. The kitten was now making weak noises, as if the noise it had made before had taken all of its strength. Chris lifted the tail quickly and began walking. "It's a girl. Come on, Starr. I've got an eye dropper at my place. We've got to get this kitten some food before it dies. It looks like her mother abandoned her."  
  
Starr followed along and when they arrived, Chris opened the door and handed Starr the box. "Take her and sit on the couch," he ordered and then flew into the kitchen. He poured some of his homogonized milk into a cup and went into the bathroom for his eyedropper. Rushing back into the living room, he sat on the couch with a towel and lifted the kitten into his lap. "Hey, little girl," Chris said softly, filling the eyedropper. "Let's try to get some nourishment into you. Then we'll go buy you some formula or pablum or something." He glanced at Starr. "Starr, there's my address  
  
book. Call the nurses station at the hospital and get them to have some formula and rice pablum delivered to me as fast as they can, please."  
  
Starr nodded and grabbed the book. Flipping through it, she said, "Is This the number?" Glancing quickly at it, Chris nodded and Starr picked up the phone.  
  
Chris forced the kitten's mouth open and gently squeezed the eyedropper so a little milk came out. The kitten moved her mouth away but Chris held firmly to her and rubbed her throat, helping her swallow it. The kitten did and Chris repeated the procedure a few more times. Satisfied that she'd had enough for a minute, he sat back to let her digest it.  
  
Starr hung up the phone. "Someone named Colleen said she'd get right on it. She sounded confused though, about why you wanted it," she giggled. Then she glanced at the kitten. "How is she?"  
  
"She's taken three 'bites', if you could call it that. I'm giving her a minute to digest it and then I'll give her more. I don't want to rush the food into her system, especially if she hasn't had any for awhile. She needs a name, though."  
  
"Hmmmm," Starr leaned back against the couch, staring intently at the kitten who was still making little noises in Chris's hand. "How about Squeaker?"  
  
"Absolutely not. She needs a real name, Starr Manning," Chris tried to look stern.  
  
Starr laughed. "Okay. Give me a minute to think." She furrowed her brow. "How about Annie?"  
  
"Why Annie?" Chris asked.  
  
"I don't know. She just looks like an Annie."  
  
"Alright, Annie it is. So, Miss Annie, it's time to give you more food." Chris lifted the eyedropper into her mouth again and the kitten suckled as he squeezed some milk into her mouth. He repeated the same procedure for the next ten minutes, and little by little they saw the kitten grow tired. Starr lifted the towel and arranged it in the box and Chris gently settled Annie down on it. "There you go, girl," he whispered tenderly, touching her tummy gently to make sure she was breathing regularly.  
  
"What are you going to do with her, Chris?" Starr asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm going to have to find someone to be here with her when I can't be for the next little while and I'm going to have to manually feed her until she is old enough to take care of herself."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"What do you mean, then what? Then she takes care of herself." At Starr's horrified look, Chris realized what she was asking. "I'm keeping her, silly! I'd never put her back on the streets."  
  
Starr looked at Chris incredulously. "Really? Do you like cats?"  
  
"I've never had one so I wouldn't know. But it's worth a shot, and Annie is so strong that I owe it to her to help her fight and then keep her safe."  
  
"You're incredible, Chris," Starr said quietly.  
  
Chris averted his eyes. "Aww, I'm nothing special." He glanced at his watch and then back to Starr. "But you, young lady, have to get back to your hotel and get some sleep if you're going to be ready for the procedure tomorrow morning. And remember, no more water or food for the rest of the night." Chris had been careful to make sure they had been done supper by six o'clock and then had shown her around the town.  
  
Starr made a face. "Yuck, but I know."  
  
Chris stood up. "I'll walk you to the hotel."  
  
"You can't, you have to stay with Annie in case she wakes up."  
  
Chris frowned. "You're right. At least let me call you a cab."  
  
"That I'll agree to," Starr said with a smile.  
  
Chris picked up the phone and called the cab company. He then instructed the doorman to let him know when the cab arrived. "We have a few minutes before you have to go downstairs," Chris said, sitting back down beside Starr on the couch. He moved the box with Annie in it onto the coffee table.  
  
"Who will you get to stay with Annie while you're at work?" Starr asked, worried again.  
  
"I have a housekeeper who comes in daily to clean things for me. I'll just call her and ask her to come in early. She loves animals, I'm sure she'll love Annie." Starr nodded and both fell silent, their minds full of thoughts.  
  
After a moment, Chris reached out and stroked Starr's hair. "You have such beautiful, luxurious hair," he whispered, moving a little closer to her.  
  
Starr turned her head towards Chris and met his eyes. Simutaneously, their heads moved closer together until their lips were lightly touching. "Chris," Starr muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wove on hand through his hair. Their kiss was interrupted by the persistent  
  
ringing of Chris' phone.  
  
"Damn," he swore, breaking the kiss and reluctantly answering the phone. "Yeah. Okay, thanks. She'll be right down." He hung up and smiled ruefully at Starr. "The cab is here."  
  
Starr sighed and grabbed her purse. "Thanks for everything, Chris. I had a really great evening," she said as he walked her to the front door.  
  
"I did too, Starr. And don't worry about Annie -- I'll take good care of her," Chris promised. "See you in the morning." He leaned forward and gently kissed her again.  
  
"Bye," Starr whispered as she slipped out the door.  
  
Chris leaned against the door for a moment after she'd left, his heart pounding. "Stop it heart," he told himself sternly. "Do the operation and then move away from this girl. She could be fatal to you." Chris put his hand over his heart as if to stop it from pounding, but the feeling of Starr's lips against his lingered as he moved away from the door and tried to focus on anything but her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lucy, relax. Starr will come to us in her own time," Kevin said soothingly.  
  
Lucy was pacing the floor in their bedroom. She glanced out the window for a long moment before turning to face Kevin. "Doc, my daughter, whom I've never even met, was out on a date tonight with that slime Chris Ramsey. Tomorrow morning she is going into surgery to save my stepdaughter and I've still never even met her!"  
  
"How do you know Starr was out with Ramsey tonight?" Kevin asked suspiciously, his eyes growing angry at the idea of his daughter out with a man he hated.  
  
Lucy blushed. "I pried it out of Denise, who overheard Chris discussing it with Starr before she left GH today," she confessed.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Lucy, stop it. You know I'm not Chris' biggest fan, but Chris loves Livvie and Alyssa a lot and he would never to anything to jeapordize that. If he tried anything with Starr, Livvie would be all over him and I'm sure he wouldn't risk that."  
  
"You're too trusting, Doc," Lucy sat on the bed and kissed Kevin's cheek.  
  
Kevin laughed. "I don't think so, Lucy. I have my gut instincts on this and I'm rarely wrong."  
  
"How can she not even want to meet us?" Lucy wailed.  
  
Kevin put his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy, I think more of your upset is your concern over Starr's operation tomorrow. Am I correct?"  
  
Lucy slumped back against the headboard, "Yeah, you're right. I'm just concerned. Even if she doesn't want to meet us, it doesn't change the fact that she is our daughter, Doc. I love her already and it just upsets me more that I can't be there!"  
  
"Who says you can't be there?" Kevin asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucy was confused.  
  
"You can still be at the hospital when the procedure takes place, Lucy. No one can tell you not to be. It is a public place. I plan on being there."  
  
Lucy considered this. "I was too, but for Livvie. But you're right, Kevin. I can always 'check' on Starr without actually seeing her, right? Everyone pretty much knows that she's our daughter anyway."  
  
"You've got it all worked out, Lucy. Now, can we go to bed? Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
"Just let me go check on Christina and Alyssa and then I'll come to bed, okay?" Lucy kissed Kevin and took off out of the room before Kevin could say anything.  
  
Kevin sighed and then glanced at a picture of Jack, Livvie and Alyssa he had nearby. "I hope this all works out, Livvie, and that Starr just doesn't fly in and out of our lives like an angel," he whispered. Rolling on his side, he closed his eyes and waited for Lucy to join him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starr tossed and turned for what seemed like the millionth time. "Why can't I sleep?" she asked herself, getting up and switching on the light. Her alarm clock read 2:00. "Two a.m. My god, I'm going to be a zombie tomorrow," she muttered, getting up and going over to the chair by the window. She curled up in it and stared out the window at the sky.  
  
She knew why she couldn't sleep: she was confused about the kiss that had taken place between her and Chris Ramsey only that evening. Starr tried hard to forget the feelings Chris had caused her to feel when his lips had met hers. She reminded herself sternly that all she had come to Port  
  
Charles to do was be a donor for Livvie and then she planned on returning to Llanview never to talk to anyone from Port Charles again. Her life had been perfect before any of this had happened, and all Starr wanted was to turn the clock back to before she knew the truth about her birth parents.  
  
On the one hand, Starr would have loved to get to know Livvie, Serena, Christina, Jack and especially Alyssa better. Starr loved the idea of having three sisters and a niece and even a brother in law. Family was important to Starr, and part of her heart was telling her to get to know  
  
all of them. But on the other hand, Starr loved her 'other' parents Blair and Todd so much. They had been so good to her all of her life and had never made her feel anything less than adored by both.  
  
"But what about Kevin and Lucy?" Starr said out loud. Though she would never admit to anyone but herself, there was a part of Starr that was extremely curious about what her real parents were like. Did she look like them? Had she inherited any of their mannerisms or characteristics? Did Starr dream of any of the same things they did or want any of the same things from life? Starr sighed and stood up, pacing the floor of the room. Life had become so complicated in the last three days and Starr absolutely hated complication. She liked things simple and easy and now she was feeling grumpy because of all the things that were flowing through her mind.  
  
And adding Chris into the equasion was even worse. He was such a nice guy, and an incredible kisser. But Starr didn't want to start anything in her short time in Port Charles. So why did her heart pound when she thought of seeing Chris the next morning at the hospital? Why did the idea of going on another date make Starr's legs wobble? Starr didn't want to know the answer, but she did. She was attracted to Chris, and left alone with him for any more amounts of time might lead to her falling for him and then she would be in trouble. Starr sat back down on the bed, shaking her head. "I am so pathetic," she told herself sternly. "All you have to do is not let yourself fall for Chris. See him from this point on on a professional level. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Starr laid back down in the bed and closed her eyes, willing her mind to blank out all memories of Chris Ramsey. "Good luck with that, Starr," she said quietly before groaning and rolling over. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next day  
  
Starr opened her eyes and stared groggily at the figure beside her bed. "Chris?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Chris, who'd been staring down at his hands, jerked his head up to meet Starr's eyes. "Hey there, girl," he smiled. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone rolled over me with a truck," Starr answered.  
  
Chris laughed. "That's the anesthetic wearing off, silly girl."  
  
"Why are you sitting in here? Don't you have work to do?" Starr teased.  
  
"Actually, part of my work is checking on you," Chris answered. "You don't mind, do you?" There was something different in her eyes than the night before. Chris chalked it up to the surgery she'd just been through.  
  
"Of course not," Starr's voice was soft. "How's Annie?"  
  
Chris smiled, "She made it through the night. It's kind of like being with you now, now all we wait is for her to get stronger. My housekeeper is taking her to the vet today to be checked out."  
  
"She's lucky to have you, Chris."  
  
"I'm lucky to have her. She reminds me of our night last night and that makes me smile."  
  
Starr glanced towards the window and grimaced.  
  
"Are you in pain?" Chris asked, concerned.  
  
"Just a little," Starr answered. "How is Livvie doing?"  
  
"The transplant went well. Now we just wait and see," Chris told Starr. He hesitated for a moment.  
  
"What?" Starr asked instantly.  
  
"Lucy and Kevin are waiting in the waiting room. Originally I thought they were waiting for Livvie, but they've been hammering me with questions about you too. Jack and Serena are out there as well and they've both asked me about you as well."  
  
Starr nodded and turned away again. "There's a part of me that wants to meet them, Chris," she confessed, feeling more awake the longer she talked to him. "But there's another part of me that doesn't want to because I like my life the way it is. I don't want to complicate it by getting tied to  
  
anyone in Port Charles."  
  
"I see," Chris said, suddenly sounding distant. "I need to go check on other patients now, Starr. Please ring the nurses call button if you find you need anything."  
  
"Okay, Chris," Starr noticed the sudden distance but didn't understand why. Chris left the room and suddenly it dawned on Starr what she had said. "Oh, geesh," she muttered. "Now he thinks I don't want him around either. Good going, Starr."  
  
"Sounds like the patient is beating herself up a little," a strange voice said from the doorway. Starr looked up and noticed a handsome man staring at her curiously.  
  
"Can I help you?" Starr asked softly. "Are you a staff member here at the hospital?" The man seemed to hesitate and Starr realized who he was. "You're Kevin Collins, aren't you?"  
  
Kevin hesitated again before nodding quickly. "I know it's rather forward of me to come in here, especially after you've made it clear you don't want to see me, but I just took a chance...." he paused. "I can leave if you'd rather."  
  
This time it was Starr's turn to hesitate. "No, it's okay," she relented. "Just no pushing me to see anyone else yet, deal?"  
  
"Deal." Kevin smiled and slipped into the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not especially great yet, but Chris says that's normal," Starr replied.  
  
Kevin nodded. "He's right. You'll start to feel better probably tomorrow or the next day. I want you to know how much you're doing this means to me. You're saving my daughter's life, you know."  
  
Starr blushed. "I don't need that kind of praise. I'm just doing something human that I would like someone to do for me if I was in the same situation, Dr. Collins."  
  
"Please, call me Kevin," he said immediately. "Under the circumstances, Dr. Collins is a bit formal."  
  
"Okay, Kevin," Starr managed a small smile. "Livvie has told me a lot about you and your family. They sound very interesting."  
  
"Livvie told me a bit about you too. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No," Starr said. "I'm surprised you were even interested."  
  
Kevin stared at Starr in disbelief. "Certainly you can't mean that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Starr, you're my daughter. Of course I am interested in you. I'm interested in your life, how you were raised, if you were happy. All those things."  
  
Starr glanced down at her hands, fidgeting nervously with the blanket. "I guess. I've been so caught up in my feelings since I arrived yesterday that I haven't considered what you or anyone else may be feeling. But however selfish it is, I care about my own feelings first. Is that horrible of  
  
me?"  
  
"Actually, it's quite understandable given the shock you've endured in the past few days," Kevin told Starr.  
  
"You sound like the shrink you are," Starr remarked with a laugh.  
  
Kevin joined her laughter. "Sorry, professional occupation. It's hard to forget it sometimes."  
  
"Not a problem. My parents are like that. They own a newspaper and sometimes when they question me, if feels like the Spanish Inquision or that they're researching for some big story," Starr said.  
  
"You sound like they make you happy, though."  
  
"They do." Starr fell silent as she thought of them. "Do you know if Chris has called them to tell them I'm okay?"  
  
"I called them. They told me that you insisted they not fly out with you for this procedure. Why?" Kevin had been shocked to discover the reason Todd and Blair weren't in Port Charles with Starr. Up until he'd spoken with them, he'd just thought they were bad parents.  
  
Starr looked slightly ashamed. "I didn't want them hovering over me and that's what they'd be doing. My mother would be fussing over whether my blanket was folded correctly and my father would be screaming at all the personnel about me. If I breathed incorrectly for two breaths, he'd be down their throats. That I can definitely do without."  
  
Kevin chuckled. "They sound like they love you an awful lot, Starr. You're very lucky. A lot of people don't have that."  
  
Starr nodded. "I know. That's part of why I didn't want to meet you or Lucy or anyone else. I don't want to have any ties in Port Charles to her before making any major decisions, right?"  
  
Kevin smiled. "That's right. A chip off the old block, kid. See you tomorrow." Kevin patted Starr's hand gently and left the room.  
  
Starr leaned her head back against her pillows and sighed. She had a lot to think about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Starr?" Lucy knocked on the door gently before poking her head in.  
  
Starr, who'd been resting her eyes, sat up in bed groggily. "Hi," she whispered softly. "I'll bet you're Lucy, right?"  
  
"Right," Lucy looked sheepish as she stepped further inside. "Am I here at a bad time?"  
  
Starr shook her head. "Please, have a seat. I was just resting my eyes. I couldn't sleep any more today if I tried," she confessed. "I've slept so long today, I'm afraid my legs will never get up."  
  
"It's probably from the anesthetic and the procedure itself," Lucy said sympathetically, pleased to be having an actual conversation with her daughter.  
  
Starr turned her head to the side, rubbing her neck to get the creaks out of it. "What time is it?" she asked, noticing the darkness outside her window.  
  
"It's just after ten o'clock. The nurses said I could check on you and Livvie and I promised not to disturb either of you, but I couldn't help myself," Lucy said, again looking sheepish.  
  
"Please don't worry about it. I assume Kevin told you I was ready to see you or you wouldn't be in here," Starr smiled reassuringly.  
  
Lucy returned her smile. "Yes, he did. And I have to confess that I was too excited to wait."  
  
"Never having been a mother, I guess I don't understand the feelings behind you're excitement," Starr said. "However, I think I understand based on how I've seen other parents react."  
  
"When you're a mother, you're children are the most important thing in your life," Lucy told her softly.  
  
"I can't wait to have a child," Starr told Lucy, surprised at how comfortable she felt with this woman she'd so recently met. Lucy's eyes flew wide open, causing Starr to laugh. "I didn't mean right this very second. What I did mean is that I want to know the feeling of being a mother and raising a child of my own."  
  
"I hope one day you'll have all that and more, honey. I'd like you to have a great husband like Livvie has, one that will dote on you and spend his life making you and your children incredibly happy."  
  
Starr tried to push the image that popped into her mind of Chris with her and a baby out of her head. She closed her eyes and frowned, shaking her head to clear it.  
  
"What?" Lucy asked, noticing her reaction.  
  
"Nothing," Starr mumbled, averting her eyes so Lucy wouldn't see anything in her eyes. "Livvie told me all about Serena and Christina and their father, Scott. One day I'd like to meet them as well."  
  
"They're dying to meet you too, Starr." Lucy seemed to hesitate and then said nothing else.  
  
"Why do I feel like you want to talk to me about something?" Starr asked, moving her eyes back to meet Lucy's.  
  
Lucy leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, crossing her legs in front of her. "Well, it's about Chris."  
  
"What about him?" Starr looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of him, confirming what Lucy already thought.  
  
"Kevin and I found out that you guys had been on a 'date' last night so this morning Kevin asked him sarcastically how his date had been," Lucy began.  
  
"Chris told me you and Kevin don't like him much," Starr interjected quietly.  
  
Lucy nodded. "That would be true. However, I saw the look on Chris' face this morning before he answered Kevin. It was happiness, Starr. It made me think while we were waiting to hear any news about you and Livvie. I've known Chris a long time, Starr, and while I haven't always liked him, I have been able to tell a lot about him. The only other time I ever saw him happy was when he was with Julie Devlin eleven years ago."  
  
"He told me about Julie and about how she's Christina's birth mother," Starr said.  
  
"Yes," Lucy smiled at Starr. "Christina has been told most of what happened years ago, and she is quite fond of Chris, to Kevin's and my horror. I also saw Chris when he left your room before Kevin came in this afternoon. He looked devastated about something, Starr. I guess you pushed him away, huh?"  
  
Starr blushed and then nodded. "Before I talked to Kevin, I was very afraid to get close to anyone in Port Charles. I wanted to be able to have this procedure done and then go back to Llanview without any ties here. Chris was included in my feelings about that. I had a nice, stable life back there and now everything's changed. I guess I resented that."  
  
"Since you're talking in past tense, may I assume you're feelings have now changed since this afternoon?" Lucy asked coyly.  
  
"I've had a long time to think about things today, Lucy," Starr couldn't help but grin at the look on Lucy's face. She looked ready to be proven right. "Things in my life have changed and even when I go back to Llanview, I can't just forget about Port Charles or all of the people who live here. I'm connected to people here and that's not going to change just because I wanted it to."  
  
"What about Chris?" Lucy held her breath.  
  
Starr's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure about that," she said honestly. "Chris has told me a couple of times that he doesn't want to get involved with anyone ever again because he doesn't want to be hurt like Julie hurt him."  
  
"I think he's just putting up a wall to protect himself because deep down he realizes he has feelings for you, Starr," Lucy advised her gently.  
  
"After only one day? I've only been here one day, Lucy. Can two people develop feelings for each other that quickly?"  
  
Lucy uncrossed her legs and sat forward, keeping her gaze on her daughter. "I believe very much in love at first sight. I had that with your fath--" she stumbled for a moment. "With Kevin. Kevin and I felt a connection from the first moment we met. It may not have been true love, but it developed into that as we spent time together. By the third day, I knew I would love Kevin forever and I have."  
  
"Chris and I found a sick kitten last night," Starr told Lucy. "He took it home and saved it's life. I felt myself starting to have feelings for him right then and there. I, that is we, uh, kissed before I went home," she confessed, blushing a deep red.  
  
"And?" Lucy smiled at Starr. "How did you feel when you kissed him?"  
  
"Like fireworks were exploding in the sky and like I never wanted to be away from him ever again," Starr answered, staring down at her hands, feeling slightly sheepish.  
  
Lucy chuckled at the look on Starr's face. "Never felt that way before, huh?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Starr asked ruefully.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, it is."  
  
Starr leaned her head back against her pillow and yawned. "I guess I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I'm attracted to Chris, but I'm more afraid of rejection. What if I was to tell him how I feel and he tells me to go away? He's basically already said that once, Lucy."  
  
"He'd be the stupidest man alive to do something like that, Starr."  
  
"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't," Starr pointed out.  
  
"Just be honest with him, Starr. The worst Chris can tell you is that he doesn't return your feelings. If he says that, it will be hard but not the end of the world. Then you'll know and you'll be able to move on. But if he does return you're feelings, you may be losing out on someone  
  
special."  
  
"How can you say that? You don't even like Chris!" Starr said with disbelief.  
  
Lucy laughed. "I know, but he thinks you're pretty terrific and who am I to stand in the way? If I listened to everything adults told me about guys, I wouldn't have Serena or Christina right now."  
  
"Thanks, Lucy," Starr yawned again and smiled sleepily.  
  
"You're welcome. Now get some sleep and I'll come back to see you tomorrow, okay?" Lucy stood up and touched Starr's cheek.  
  
"Okay. Say hi to Kevin and Livvie for me, please. And tell Christina and Serena when I'm feeling better I'll meet them too," Starr gently touched Lucy's hand.  
  
Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she hurriedly walked to the door. "Will do," she said hoarsely, trying to contain her tears. "I enjoyed talking to you, Starr. Thank you very much for allowing it."  
  
"You're welcome, Lucy. Thank you for wanting to talk with me," Starr felt tears fill her own eyes.  
  
Lucy left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Once outside, she leaned against the wall and let the tears fall down her cheeks. After twenty years, her daughter was back and Lucy intended never to let her get away again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris sat down in the waiting room of the floor Starr's room was on. He hadn't been back to see her all day, but he'd been checking her charts regularly and pressing the nurses for information about her. He'd sent Dr. Scanlon in to see her, and Dr. Scanlon reported back that everything  
  
was fine and Starr was doing well. Chris was relieved and now decided to go and check on Livvie now. It was past ten, but Chris knew if she was awake she'd be pleased to see him.  
  
He poked his head through he door and smiled. Livvie's dark hair was fanned across her pillow and her coloring was pale, but mostly normal. Her breathing was steady and the machines that were attached to her all had good readings. Chris sat in the chair beside Livvie's bed and gently  
  
took her hand in his.  
  
Livvie's eyes flew open when she felt his touch. "Chris!" she said hoarsely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Livvie," Chris was immediately apologetic.  
  
Livvie managed a small smile. "It's okay, Chris. I wasn't really sleeping, honest."  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were," Chris whispered.  
  
"I'm doing fine," Livvie said weakly. "Stop whispering, it sounds like a library in here."  
  
Chris chuckled. "Glad to see you're sense of humor is still intact. Are you in a lot of pain?"  
  
"Not too much, but I'll bet I'm fairly heavily sedated. Am I correct?"  
  
"You know too darn much, kiddo," Chris gently touched her hair, ruffling it a little bit.  
  
"I know. That's why Jack is always threatening to kick me out of the house," Livvie joked. "He keeps saying I show him up too often."  
  
"If he ever does that, he'll hear from me," Chris said fondly.  
  
"How's Starr?" Livvie asked, remembering her sister suddenly.  
  
Chris frowned but quickly replaced the look with a serious expression. "She's doing well too. She's up and talking even. Starr met Kevin and Lucy today."  
  
"Really?" Livvie raised her eyebrows and smiled again. "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, great," Chris muttered.  
  
"What's wrong, Chris?" Livvie asked , catching the looks on his face and his comment. "What did Starr do? Yesterday, you were so gung-ho on her."  
  
"I just find it ironic that not thirty seconds after she tells me she wants no emotional ties to anyone in Port Charles she's willing to meet her birth father. Not only that, but she told Kevin to bring Lucy back to see her another time," Chris said bitterly.  
  
Livve nodded with understanding. "I get it. Starr told you she didn't want to get tied to anyone in Port Charles, including you, and then she lets Kevin in to see her. So you think she means it as a personal attack against you."  
  
"Something like that," Chris said sheepishly. "But does it sound like I am far off? Wouldn't you assume the same thing?"  
  
"Perhaps," Livvie admitted. "But I wouldn't convict her without telling her how I felt about that. I'd tell her I was hurt that she made that comment and then readily let Kevin and Lucy in to see her, especially after she made such a fuss about not seeing them while she was in town."  
  
"I don't want to push her, Livvie. I'm a big boy, and old enough to get the hint. Starr wants to get to know her family but doesn't want any other friends while she's here. I don't need to be told twice."  
  
"Maybe you do, Chris. Maybe Starr didn't mean it like she said it," Livvie said gently.  
  
"But maybe she did."  
  
Livvie sighed. "Chris, I'm not going to go around in circles with you. Of course she could've meant it the way she said it, however, she may not have. But I can't tell you for sure, only she can do that." Livvie studied Chris for several minutes while he sat in silence, thinking. "You have a thing for her, don't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Chris glanced at Livvie, startled.  
  
Livvie grinned knowingly. "You do! You have a thing for Starr, Chris. Congratulations!"  
  
"Livvie," Chris tried to stop her.  
  
"No way, Chris," Livvie said. "I'm not letting you off the hook. I can see it in your face and in your eyes. You forget that I've known you for almost ten years. I know you well, my friend, and I can tell that you're heart has finally let its guard down and is now letting Starr in. I think it's great, Chris. She's a lucky girl."  
  
Chris couldn't help but smile. "I happen to like her a lot, Livive," he admitted. "That doesn't mean it's serious or anything. It just means that I like Starr more than I thought I did. She may not return my feelings, Livvie. She may think I'm way too old for her. That's not even considering what Kevin and Lucy will think."  
  
"Actually, Chris, I'm okay with that news," said a voice from behind him.  
  
Chris whirled around to see Lucy standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face. "You -- you are?" he squeaked, stunned.  
  
"Why, Lucy?" Livvie asked, confused. "I thought you hated Chris."  
  
"Hate is a strong word, Livvie," Lucy came around to the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm fine, but don't avoid my question, Lucy. You don't like Chris, why  
  
would you be okay with his liking Starr?" Livvie asked.  
  
"I don't hate Chris, and you're right, I'm not fond of him either. But," Lucy looked directly at Chris. "I think that you would treat any woman that you like, or love, like gold. I saw how you looked at Julie and treated Julie eleven years ago, Chris. I know she was very lucky to have you so devoted to her. That doesn't mean I trust you completely," she warned. "But I think I could learn to trust you with my daughter, should she want to be in a relationship with you."  
  
Chris stared at Lucy for a long moment. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes, Chris. Livvie's condition has taught me how precious life is, and though I snapped at you yesterday, I was really just upset at Starr's reluctance to see me. I'm sorry, it gave me no right to snap at you. If Starr wants to be with you, I am willing to give you a chance. Mess up, though, buddy, and you'll wish you'd never met Starr in the first place," Lucy threatened, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"I would never hurt Starr," Chris promised.  
  
Lucy softened slightly. "I'll let you prove that to me. Now, get out of my daughter's room so she can get some rest. She did have a liver transplant today, you know."  
  
Chris chuckled. "I think it's I that is supposed to be telling you that."  
  
"I know, but I want a few minutes alone with Livvie, if that's okay."  
  
"It is. I'll check on you tomorrow, Livvie." Chris bent and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Okay, Chris. Remember what I said," Livvie smiled up at him.  
  
"I will. Bye, Lucy."  
  
"Ta," Lucy watched at Chris left. She then turned back to Livvie. "I just came from a visit with Starr."  
  
"How is she?" Livvie asked.  
  
"In love with Chris," Lucy said triumphantly.  
  
"What?" Livvie gasped. "Really?"  
  
"We had a nice conversation, Livvie," Lucy gushed. "I'm so glad she finally let me come and see her. Some of her traits are the same as mine, some are like Kevin. It's incredible, a real miracle."  
  
"So how come you're okay with her liking Chris, then?"  
  
Lucy's grin faded. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I mean, he certainly isn't the person I would have chosen for Starr. But I learned my lesson with you; and besides, I think part of him really has changed over the years. He's mellowed a bit. Maybe Starr will be able to turn him into a really likable human."  
  
"He already is that, Lucy," Livvie said.  
  
"Don't push it," Lucy grinned again. "I'm going now because you need to rest." She stood up and kissed Livvie's forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, I think."  
  
"What have you got planned, Lucy?" Livvie noticed the devious look in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing," she answered innocently. "Maybe just a way for Starr and Chris to be alone together. Once Starr is better, of course."  
  
Livvie laughed. "God help the two of them."  
  
"Ta, kiddo. Call if you need me." Lucy's face was stern.  
  
"Bye, Lucy. I will."  
  
Lucy blew a kiss and flew out of the room.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ten Days Later  
  
"Come on, Denise. Please just let me go!" Starr pleaded with her favorite nurse, batting her eyes with a sweet grin.  
  
"Nah-uh, Starr," Denise wagged a finger at her. "We have to wait for a doctor to sign the release papers before you can leave. Where are you planning on going, anyway? Home to Llanview?"  
  
Starr shook her head, her light hair flying. "I can't yet. The plane doesn't leave until tomorrow night. I'm going to stay at Kevin and Lucy's tonight."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. You're a very lucky girl, Starr. They love you very much. It's too bad you're leaving so close to Easter, though."  
  
"I think I'm starting to love them too," Starr said shyly. "I know I definitely love Christina and Alyssa! I wish I could stay for Easter, but I promised my other parents I would be back in time."  
  
"Glad to know you have so many people who love you. Adorable, aren't they?" Denise laughed, referring to Starr's comment about the kids. "Christina looks a lot like her birth mother, you know."  
  
"I know," Starr sighed. "Lucy told me that when I stupidly commented on her gorgeous red hair."  
  
Denise patted her shoulder as she checked Starr's vitals one last time. "I wouldn't worry about it. Now, you remember to take it easy, young lady. You're not fully recovered yet, you know."  
  
Starr smiled mischieviously. "I feel better than I have in weeks, you know. I really didn't need to stay the extra three days."  
  
"Dr. Scanlon felt it was better just to make sure you stayed on the right path," Denise informed her.  
  
"Tell the truth. You just liked having me around."  
  
"We will all miss you, Starr. Go home and enjoy you're family - once someone signs you're release papers," Denise whirled around and left the room.  
  
Starr chuckled to herself and turned back to her suitcase. She began folding her few clothes and packing them into the bag. She heard the door open and assumed it was Lucy coming to pick her up. "I'm almost ready -- " Starr's words died on her lips as she turned and saw Chris standing in  
  
the doorway. "Chris," her voice went soft.  
  
"Hi, Starr. I heard you're going home today," Chris said quietly.  
  
Starr nodded, her eyes downcast. "I'm going to Lucy and Kevin's until tomorrow."  
  
"And then?" Chris studied her carefully.  
  
"I'm taking a plane to Llanview tomorrow night," Starr answered, keeping her voice soft.  
  
"I've checked your charts all week. You've recovered very well, Starr."  
  
"Thanks." It surprised Starr that Chris was that interested in her. She hadn't seen him all week and she'd assumed he never wanted to see her again. "I appreciate all your help since I arrived. And for pushing me to meet Livvie."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I appreciate your saving Livvie's life. Alyssa is a very lucky little girl to still have her mother around thanks to you." Chris cleared his throat and turned away from Starr.  
  
"Are you going to keep Annie, Chris?"  
  
The questioned startled Chris and he turned back to Starr. "Yes," he answered. "She's doing a lot better now. Onto moist cat food and walking around my apartment every day. My housekeeper loves you. Here," he dug in his pocket. "I had her take this for you." Chris handed Starr a picture  
  
of Annie.  
  
Starr took the picture and stared down at it, fighting the tears that filled her eyes. "She looks so good, so healthy."  
  
"I know," Chris smiled. "We saved her life."  
  
"Not we," Starr corrected. "You saved her life, Chris."  
  
"Whatever." Chris put his hand on the doorknob. "Take care, Starr. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to let me know."  
  
"I will, Chris. Thank you for everything," Starr whispered. "Have a Happy Easter."  
  
Chris nodded and left the room. Once outside the door, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, his heart full of pain. "Oh, Starr," he whispered. "If only I wasn't so afraid rejection." Opening his eyes, he decided to go and drown his sorrows of yet another woman he lost.  
  
Inside the room, Starr sat on the bed and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She'd been hoping Chris would give her some kind of sign he cared, some kind of hope that would allow her to risk her heart and let her know how she felt. But the most Chris had done was give her a picture of the kitten they'd saved that night. Starr traced her finger over the picture of Annie, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Take care of Chris, little one," she whispered. She put the picture down and went back to packing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin walked into the Recovery Room Pub that was across the road from the hospital and looked around. He was supposed to meet Lucy & Starr here for a late dinner before they took Starr home for her one night with them. He didn't see Lucy so he went over to the bar to order a drink to sip at while he waited.  
  
"Scotch and soda with ice," Kevin told Alison Barrington, the waitress behind the counter.  
  
"Coming right up, Kevin," Alison sang out, going to pour his drink.  
  
"Isn't it a little late in the evening to be drinking?" a voice beside him stuttered.  
  
Kevin turned to see Chris Ramsey sitting beside him, downing a drink. To Kevin, Chris looked more than a little sloshed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ramsey?" Kevin asked harshly.  
  
"Drowning my sorrows, my man," Chris answered, leaning tipsily towards Kevin.  
  
"Sorrow? You, Chris Ramsey, have sorrows?" Kevin scoffed.  
  
Chris tried to wag a finger at Kevin. "Now that's not..ni.. nice," he stumbled.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes in disgust. "What sorrows are you drowning, Chris?"  
  
"I met the nicest girl, Kevin," Chris answered, not even thinking about what he was saying. "Beautiful, kind, sweet, caring. She was perfect. The first woman I fell for since Julie."  
  
"She sounds too perfect for you, Ramsey," Kevin said sarcastically.  
  
"Be nice, Kevin," Chris said harshly. "Or else get away from me."  
  
Kevin sighed. "Continue your story, Chris."  
  
"She has a perfect name, a perfect smile and we connected. I took her out last week and was so happy after we got home. I kissed her goodnight and felt myself floating. But the next day she pushed me away. I'm afraid of rejection, you know," Chris leaned towards Kevin again, almost falling over. Kevin reached out and steadied him, causing Chris to pause briefly. "I avoided her all this week and finally went to see her again today. I tried to tell her how I felt about her, but I couldn't and she didn't make any moves towards me...." Chris suddenly choked up. "Now I've lost her forever and I can go back to being totally alone."  
  
Unwittingly, Kevin felt a little sorry for Chris. He knew how hard Chris had taken Julie's leaving him ten years ago. He'd stayed alone for ten years, becoming close only to Livvie, Jack and Alyssa. Kevin was surprised to hear Chris had finally found someone and was sorry that he'd been rejected. "How do you know this woman doesn't like you but is too afraid to tell you?" Kevin finally asked.  
  
"Her? Afraid?" Chris snorted. "I doubt it. Why would she be afraid of me? I've done nothing to her."  
  
"You haven't, but what if someone else has? Maybe an ex-boyfriend or something?" Kevin suggested.  
  
Chris stopped for a moment. "Then she'd probably tell me. That's one thing about Starr, she's not afraid to speak her mind."  
  
Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say Starr? As in my daughter Starr?"  
  
"Yeah, Kevvie, I did. Got a problem with that?" Chris asked sweetly.  
  
"I do, you jerk! You stay away from my daughter! Do you hear me?" Kevin's face got red as he got angry at the thought of Chris touching his daughter.  
  
"Or what?" Chris spit out. "What'll you do, DOCTOR Collins?"  
  
Kevin grabbed his collar. "I'll knock you so far, you'll wish you'd never met me," he hissed.  
  
"Doc!" Lucy's cry stopped Kevin cold. Slowly he pulled away from Chris and glanced over towards the door. There stood Lucy and Starr, stunned to see Kevin about to pummel Chris.  
  
Chris looked over and groaned under his breath. "I've gotta go," he muttered. He threw down some money, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Sorry about that," he apologized to Lucy and Starr on his way out.  
  
After he left, Kevin headed over to them. "Sorry," Kevin said to the women. "I lost my temper. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I don't ever want to walk in again to find you with your hands on any of my friends," Starr said coldly. "Do you understand?"  
  
Kevin looked shocked at the tone of her voice. "Yes. I'm sorry, Starr. I've just never liked that guy."  
  
"From what I've heard, there's no reason left not to like him except some stupid childish grudge from eons ago," Starr shot back.  
  
Lucy grabbed Starr's arm. "You're right, Starr. Now, let's see if we can sit down and enjoy the rest of our meal, shall we?"  
  
Starr took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. But I think you owe Chris an apology the next time you see him, Kevin."  
  
Kevin opened his mouth to protest and shut it again after he saw the look on Lucy's face. "Fine," he relented. "Next time I see Chris, I will apologize. Satisfied?"  
  
"Very," Lucy smirked. "Let's eat. I'm starved."  
  
Reluctantly, Kevin sat down at a table with Lucy and Starr. "How is Livvie doing?" he asked.  
  
"She's doing great," Starr answered, a smile crossing her face. "I saw her this morning before I left. I took a picture of her with my disposable camera that I bought. I told her she'd have to send me another one when she's out of the hospital."  
  
"You've got the whole family now, right?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yup. I've taken pictures of you and Kevin, Jack, Alyssa, Serena, Christina, the nurses, Livvie, half the orderlies and doctors," Starr trailed off. "I've gotten one of everyone except Chris."  
  
Lucy noted the sadness on her face and quickly changed the subject. "So, what's everyone having for dinner?"  
  
"Ummm," Kevin made a show of grabbing the menu and flipping through it. "I think I want the steak dinner with a salad and a baked potato. How about you, Lucy?"  
  
Lucy scanned the menu. "I think a chicken caesar salad is perfect for me. Starr?"  
  
Starr was gazing off into the distance, deep in thought. She snapped out of it when she heard her name. "Oh, that sounds good to me too, Lucy," she said absently.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Starr?" Lucy asked after they'd ordered.  
  
"Not much," Starr said non-committally. "Easter is this weekend, you know."  
  
"I know. We'll miss you being here," Kevin told her softly.  
  
Starr managed a smile. "I'll be back to visit, I promise. Maybe this summer. It's only a few months away."  
  
"That would be nice." Lucy stared at Starr for a long moment. "Why don't you go after him?"  
  
"Who?" Starr looked startled.  
  
"You know who."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Starr," Lucy took Starr's hand in her own. "I've watched you and Chris fight your attraction to each other for the past eleven days. It's obvious you both feel something for each other and I don't want you to get on a plane tomorrow regretting that you never said anything to him."  
  
Averting her eyes, Starr pulled her hand away gently. "Thanks for your concern, but Chris has made it obvious how he feels about me. He considers me his friend."  
  
Their food arrived and Lucy and Kevin made polite conversation with Starr throughout the meal, to no avail. Kevin bit his tongue to keep from speaking up. He studied Starr's miserable face and then heaved a huge sigh. "That's not totally true, Starr," he finally admitted.  
  
Both Starr and Lucy gazed at him curiously. "Come again?" Lucy said.  
  
"What you said earlier about Chris." Both were still looking totally confused, so Kevin explained. "Before you both arrived, Chris was babbling to me about losing another girl he was starting to have feelings for. He was saying that she pushed him away earlier this week and when he went  
  
to talk to her today she didn't make any moves towards him so he didn't risk the rejection he thought he'd get and he just left the room."  
  
"That doesn't mean he meant me, Kevin," Starr said, wishing her heart would stop hoping it was her that Chris meant.  
  
"He did, Starr. He mentioned your name at one point and we got into a fight because I told him to stay away from you. I was trying to protect you and now I realize I may be only hindering both of you from a really good friendship, if not something more."  
  
"You're serious?" Starr's eyes were full of so much hope that Kevin almost couldn't stand it.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. I don't like Chris Ramsey, Starr, and I don't trust him. But if you like him and you trust him, then go after him. Follow your heart," he advised.  
  
Starr considered his words for about thirty seconds and then she jumped up from the table and threw her arms around Kevin's neck. "Thank you!" she cried, planting a kiss on his cheek. She went over and kissed Lucy's cheek too. "I can't thank you enough. I'll see you both at home later." With that, Starr grabbed her purse and flew from the pub.  
  
Lucy eyed Kevin while he toyed with his fork, stabbing fruitlessly at a leftover piece of steak on his plate. "What?" he finally asked, looking up at Lucy.  
  
"That was a really nice thing you did for your daughter, Doctor Collins," Lucy smiled.  
  
Kevin sighed. "I know it was. I just wish I felt better about doing it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chris!" Starr pounded on the door of Chris' apartment. "He's probably in bed. It took me so long to find his place," she muttered, finally giving up and walking down the hallway towards the elevators. Starr had realized after she left the pub that she had no clue where she was going. First she'd located a phone book and then she'd taken a cab to the three addresses that were listed under C. Ramsey. She knew the third one had to be it after striking out at the first two. Now, she sat on a bench by the elevators to scribble Chris a quick note.  
  
"Chris, Kevin told me how you feel about me and I feel the same way. I love you, Chris, and I want to be with you. If you feel the same way, meet me tomorrow at the Recovery Room by 2 o'clock. Love, Starr."  
  
She folded the note and walked back to his apartment, sliding it under the door. "I just hope he finds it." Starr walked back to the elevators and took them down to the lobby. She stopped there to find out Lucy and Kevin's address. Suddenly she heard a giggle behind her and turned to see Chris entering the lobby with a beautiful brunette on his arm. "It's just this way," he slurred. Stunned, Starr ducked out of sight and watched him press the button on the elevator.  
  
"I can't wait to see a real live penthouse," the brunette purred, obviously less drunk than Chris was.  
  
"Neither can I," he said, tripping over his feet as they headed inside the elevator.  
  
The doors shut and Starr came out from where she was hiding, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took off out the doors and ran down the road, not caring where she was going or what happened to her. She had been stupid to trust Chris Ramsey, and she vowed never to trust any man ever again.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next day  
  
"Ooooh, that Chris Ramsey," Lucy said sympathetically. "I was so sure he'd changed, Starr. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Lucy," Starr's voice was void of feeling as she stirred some sugar around in her tea. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. It had taken all of Lucy's persuading to convince Starr to join her at the Recovery Room for a late lunch and to explain what had happened the night before. Starr had come home, her eyes red and puffy. She claimed she had a small headache and went directly to bed. But Lucy had caught sight of her face and knew something else had happened. "You couldn't have known."  
  
"I'd like to go over there and shake him," Lucy growled, her anger for Chris growing by the second.  
  
"Please don't," Starr pleaded, not noticing a figure getting up from the table behind her and leaving quickly.  
  
Watching her face intently, Lucy relented. "Fine, I won't do anything to Chris. I'm sorry he ruined the rest of your visit. You'll still come back and see us this summer, right?"  
  
Starr managed a small smile. "Of course I will, Lucy. You, Kevin, Serena, Christina, Livvie, Jack and Alyssa are my family. I couldn't forget that now if I wanted to."  
  
"Good, because we all love you a lot, Starr."  
  
"I love you all too," Starr said shyly, smiling her first real smile of the day. She glanced at her watch and looked rueful. "And now it's time to head to the airport. Is Kevin joining us?"  
  
"He's meeting us there. We're going a bit early, though, don't you think?"  
  
"I have nothing to wait here for," she answered simply. "Do you mind hanging out there for awhile?"  
  
"No," Lucy assured her. "Let's go."  
  
Starr stood up and grabbed her bag, looking wistfully around the room. "I've enjoyed my time here, Lucy. Remind me of that if I ever need it, okay?"  
  
Lucy nodded and put an arm around Starr's shoulder's. "No problem, kiddo. We loved having you here."  
  
They headed out the door to Lucy' car. Starr looked back over her shoulder only once. "Goodbye," she whispered, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris stumbled around his penthouse, trying not to run into anything. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding. He had a major hangover from his drinking the evening before. "Darn it," he cried out as he stubbed his toe on the couch. Chris fell back on the couch, curling his leg to him and clutching his injured toe.  
  
Chris' housekeeper, Maya, rushed out from the kitchen where she was making him breakfast. "Dr. Ramsey! Are you all right?" she cried.  
  
Chris grimaced and then nodded. "I stubbed my toe," he said weakly. "Do you mind keeping down a little, Maya? My head is aching a little."  
  
Maya narrowed her eyes at Chris. "From your drinking last night, no doubt," she grumbled.  
  
"How's Annie?" Chris changed the subject.  
  
Maya smiled. "Wonderful, growing stronger every second. She's sleeping on the extra bed now. Why don't you check on her while I make you my drink that will cure your hangover."  
  
Chris put up his hand. "Oh, that's okay, Maya -- " he began.  
  
She cut him off. "Go! I am making you my drink and that's final. Trust me, it will make you feel better."  
  
Knowing better than to argue, Chris headed for the spare room. A glance inside showed him that Annie was still curled up on the bed. He headed towards her and smiled. "Hi, little one," he whispered, sitting beside her on the bed and reaching out a hand to touch her.  
  
Annie stretched and yawned. She caught his hand and smelled it before licking the tips of his fingers gently.  
  
"Thanks, girl." Chris let her finish and then scratched her behind her ears. "Starr would have loved to see you now. You're getting bigger and healthier every day, Annie. And it's all thanks to Starr." Chris closed his eyes, imaging her face. He sighed and looked at Annie again. "I blew  
  
it big time, Annie. I was so stupid not to tell Starr how I feel about her. And now she's gone and I'll probably never see her again."  
  
"Here you go," Maya came in the room and handed Chris a glass. He took it and swallowed quickly, handing it back with only a slight grimace. "Thanks." Maya nodded and left the room. He heard the doorbell ring but didn't pay attention to it, knowing Maya would answer it. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly, two hands closed around his throat.  
  
"Starr had her heart broken by a slime like you! I warned you before with Livvie, Ramsey, never to hurt my kid. I warned you....."  
  
"Whoa!" Chris held up his hand after he regained his breath. He put his hands over Kevin's and wrenched them off him. "I have no idea what you are talking about. How did I break Starr's heart?"  
  
Kevin stared at him in disbelief. "You really have no idea? You think that little of Starr that you don't even realize what you've done?"  
  
"Kevin," Chris moved away from Kevin and over to the couch. "If you're going to talk, then talk. I don't have all day to play guessing games. Besides, aren't you supposed to be spending this day with Starr? Or has her plane left already?"  
  
"It leaves in two hours," Kevin growled. He perched on the edge of a nearby chair. "Fine, I'll tell you. Last night, Lucy and I were having a late dinner with our daughter. She was listless and miserable all through dinner until finally Lucy pried out of her what the problem was. It was you."  
  
"Me? What did I do?" Chris asked, puzzled.  
  
Kevin raked his fingers through his hair, trying not to lose patience. "Lucy told her to come over here and tell you herself what was wrong. You see, Chris, my daughter has feelings for you, stupidly I might add, but she does. So Lucy, being the romantic she is, told Starr to come and tell you that. Then I spoke up and told her you returned them. So Starr leaves and comes over here. Later, she comes home with red, puffy eyes and says she has a headache. She went to the room we gave her and I heard her crying later. Lucy took her to lunch today and she was so upset she didn't even notice me sitting right behind her. Lucy got her to talk and I overheard everything."  
  
"What did you hear?" Chris was getting angry himself now.  
  
Kevin's eyes were full of fury now. "That she came over here and wrote you a note that she slipped under your door telling you how she feels. And when she went to leave, she saw you come in with a brunette. You brought the brunette upstairs, Chris, with plans on sleeping with her."  
  
Chris sat dumbstruck against the couch, not knowing what to say. "She saw that?" he finally managed.  
  
"So it's true?" Kevin leapt off the side of the chair and practically dove at Chris.  
  
Chris jumped out of the way and began to pace. "No, Kevin, it's not true. Not the way you meant. I was so distraught at the thought of losing Starr that I got drunk last night. Really drunk. I brought the girl back to my place intending on.... " he blushed. "Intending on sleeping with her to get my mind off Starr. But I couldn't go through with it. If I couldn't have Starr, then I didn't want anyone else. So I threw the woman out and went to bed. But there was no note, Kevin." His eyes traveled everywhere around his front foyer, crossing his fingers that he found one. "Maya would have given it to me."  
  
Kevin came over to help him look. "Why should I believe you, Ramsey?" he asked, scanning the floor.  
  
Chris looked Kevin straight in the eyes. "Because it's true. Because for the first time in eleven years I've finally found someone I can give my heart to. Because you know I've changed, Kevin, for the better and that I'd never deliberately hurt Starr. I know you believe that or you  
  
wouldn't be over here." "What do you mean?" Now Kevin was confused.  
  
"You came to see me first to give me time to stop Starr and tell her the truth. You knew there would be an explanation," Chris explained, going back to looking for the note. Finally, he saw a little white piece of paper sticking out from his shoe. "There!" He grabbed it and read it. "Kevin, we've got to go stop her." His face was white, his eyes were growing wild. "Please."  
  
Kevin eyed him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. I believe you, Chris, but if you ever hurt her....  
  
"Lecture me on the way, Kevin," Chris grabbed his jacket. "Maya! I'll be back later!" He pushed Kevin out the door and towards the hallway. "Hurry! We've got no time to waste!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe Kevin got tied up," Starr suggested as Lucy glanced at her watch for the hundredth time.  
  
"I doubt it." Lucy dialed his cell on her phone. "Doc! Where are you! You're where?" Lucy turned her head away from Starr. "Oh. Okay, I won't. In a few minutes? Starr is getting ready to board, though, so hurry. Okay, love you. Ta!" Lucy hung up.  
  
"Flight 102 from New York to Pennsylvania is now boarding at Gate 12. Flight 102 from New York to Pennsylvania is now boarding at Gate 12."  
  
Starr stood up and gathered her bags. "We should at least go check my bags in and wait by Gate 12," she said. "Are you sure Kevin is going to make it in time?"  
  
"I'm positive," Lucy crossed her fingers for luck.  
  
They went and checked her bags through and walked slowly over to Gate 12. By the time they got there, the flight attendant issued Starr a warning. "You've got five minutes and then you have to board," she warned.  
  
Starr nodded and walked over to Lucy. "Five minutes," she informed her.  
  
Lucy nodded and began pacing. Starr sat and read a magazine until she heard a message over the loudspeaker. "Final boarding call for Flight 102 from New York to Pennsylvania. Boarding at Gate 12."  
  
Starr looked regretfully at Lucy. "I've got to go now. Please give Kevin my love and tell him I'll call and write. And I'll be back to visit." Starr hugged Lucy tight, feeling tears prick her eyes again.  
  
"I love you, honey," Lucy whispered to her daughter. "I'm so glad you let us get to know you and let us in her heart."  
  
"Me too." Starr smiled as she turned to head towards the flight attendant. She handed her ticket to the attendant and suddenly heard her name being yelled from a distance. "STARR! WAIT!" Starr turned to see Chris yelling and running towards her as fast as he could. Kevin was right behind him, trying to keep up.  
  
"Can you please hold the plane for just five more minutes?" Lucy stepped in and pleaded with the attendant, taking Starr's ticket back. "I'll make it worth your while."  
  
Starr tuned out the noises behind her as she turned to face Chris. "Chris?" she whispered hopefully, taking a few steps towards him. She stopped when she remembered the night before. Chris didn't give her a chance to react as he flew towards her. When he got to her, he swept her up in his arms and twirled her around, holding her tightly.  
  
"Starr," he whispered as they turned. He lowered her to the ground and moved his arms to her waist. "I'm glad I caught you."  
  
"Why?" Starr asked, trying to keep her voice distant.  
  
Chris pulled out her note. "I love you too, Starr," he said sincerely. "No more protecting my heart. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I gave it to you days ago without even noticing."  
  
Starr started to smile with joy until she remembered the brunettte. "What about the woman last night?" She tried to push him away.  
  
Chris wouldn't let her. "Starr," he tipped her face to meet his. "That woman means nothing to me. I was just trying to get you out of my head. Once I realized I couldn't, I threw her out. I was so drunk last night, Starr. I thought that would get you out of my head and heart, but nothing could. You're stuck there, kiddo, whether you want to be or not."  
  
"Are you serious, Chris?" Starr's eyes filled with hope.  
  
In answer, Chris lowered his head until his lips met hers. They covered her lips for a sweet, passionate kiss that told Starr everything he felt for her. When they finally came up for air, Chris smiled. "Does that answer your question?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"It most certainly does," she whispered, pulling his head back down to hers for another kiss. Suddenly she remembered her parents and turned to see Kevin and Lucy watching them with huge smiles on their faces. Starr let go of Chris and walked over to Kevin. "I think I have you to thank for this, right?"  
  
Kevin shrugged. "I didn't do anything except give Chris hell. He did the rest himself, including driving like a maniac to get here in time."  
  
"I wanted to make sure I didn't miss her," Chris protested.  
  
Starr threw her arms around Kevin. "I'm not going anywhere," she down her cheeks.  
  
"Starr," Chris stepped towards her. She looked at him, a wide grin on her face. "I know this is sudden, but someone taught me to believe in love at first sight. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! YES, I will marry you!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Chris hugged her tightly to him, not believing she said yes at first. "I'll make you the happiest woman alive," he promised with a whisper.  
  
"You already do."  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Chris leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. He moved them up and down, memorizing their shape, their texture. He moved his tongue gently across his lips to taste hers, moving it along the edges and finally slipping it into her mouth. He slithered it across her tongue,  
  
tasting her tongue, feeling its shape.  
  
Starr pressed her fingers against his neck, lightly sliding the tip of her nails across it, feeling him shiver at her touch. She raised her tongue to meet his, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. This was her first time, but she loved and trusted Chris and knew she would  
  
never regret a single second of this moment.  
  
Chris gently unzipped her dress, the special one that she wore for their dinner out. He unclasped the barrette that held her hair on top of her head, feeling it fall across her shoulders. He pulled his lips away from hers briefly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, touching the side of her head gently. Chris ran his fingers through the silken strands, enjoying the softness of it.  
  
Starr unbuttoned his shirt, raising his arms long enough to slip it over his head. Surprised at her boldness, Chris paused to allow her to continue. Starr ran her fingers across his chest, letting her  
  
fingernails tickle him for a moment before allowing her fingers to grasp his left nipple. She pressed it gently in her fingers and then leaned forward, letting her tongue snake over his nipple quickly. Chris gasped, causing Starr to suckle on his nipple before nibbling lightly on it. With her left hand she ran her fingers through his chest hair, tangling them in it before rubbing downwards softly. She reached his belly button and ran her fingers around it. Starr moved her lips to the other nipple, using both hands to rub on his stomach.  
  
Suddenly, Chris pulled her head away from him and lay her back on the bed. He slipped her dress from her body, and then pulled her slip off as well. Chris pressed his lips to Starr's face, kissing every inch of it before moving to her left ear. He sucked on her earlobe and then licked  
  
the inside of it, causing Starr to moan. Smiling with pleasure at the sound, Chris switched to the other ear, wanting to teach her everything there was to making love.  
  
He slowly reached underneath Starr to unhook her bra, pulling it away from her shoulders. As he pulled it down her body, he used his lips to kiss every inch of skin he revealed. Tossing the bra on the floor, Chris removed his own pants and then lay beside her on the bed. He reached over and cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. His fingers moved across their fullness expertly, causing Starr to wiggle slightly with pleasure.  
  
Chris then moved his lips down and kissed around her nipple, watching her nipples harder as he got closer to them. Finally, his tongue flicked across them. Chris watched her nipples turned darker in color. "Starr," he breathed as he ran his lips across the nipples. He suckled on her left  
  
nipple first, using his fingers to fondle the right. There was an urgency to his touch now, as Starr lay with her eyes closed and a tightness growing between her legs. She felt a stirring there she didn't know she could feel and she longed for Chris to explore that.  
  
Chris moved his lips across the other nipple and then ran his tongue down along her stomach, removing her panties with his teeth and then his fingers. He lazily drew his fingers down her legs as he slid the panties off her. Catching him by surprise, Starr unbuttoned Chris' pants and slipped them off as well. Chris climbed on top of her, letting his manhood drag lazily across  
  
her legs. Starr began to writhe beneath him, her hands on his back and pressing him to her. She straddled him with her legs.  
  
Chris ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips back on hers. "Patience," he whispered as he lay back beside her and used his right hand to travel down her body again, this time resting on her mound and exploring the curly hairs there. He twisted his fingers throughout her hairs and let his baby finger slide down lower until it reached the tip of her pussy.  
  
"Chris!" Starr gasped, almost not able to stand it any longer. "Make love to me, Chris. Right now," she pleaded, her voice filled with passion. The sound of her voice caused Chris to forget what he was doing. "Oh, Starr," he cried, climbing on top of her again. His manhood was hard against her leg and she reached down and stroked it gently. Chris shook as he balanced above her, feeling her fingers trace the tip and then move down the sides enticingly. Not able to stand it a moment longer, Chris plunged into her. She stiffened with pain at first, digging her fingernails in his back. He paused and then began to move slowly inside, giving her time to adjust to the feeling of him inside her. Chris knew it was her first time and he wanted it to be perfect.  
  
Starr moved against Chris slowly at first, her hips naturally moving with him, allowing him to slide deeper inside of her. Chris slid his arms underneath her, clutching her against him as he allowed a moan to pass through his lips. He began moving faster, driving himself into her with all the love and passion he felt. Starr began moving faster with him, her body feeling like it was floating with Chris' in some kind of passionate dance. They drove faster and faster until Starr felt herself getting close to exploding. Chris felt it too and exploded inside of her with a great cry. "CHRIS!" Starr screamed as she climaxed with him, feeling his hot juices filling her.  
  
Chris gave one final plunge and then collapsed beside Starr, breathing so heavily he thought he may never return to normal. Starr lay against his damp chest, listening to his heart pound as she tried to calm her own breathing. "That was beyond words, Chris," Starr whispered after a moment.  
  
Chris rubbed her back as he smiled. "You're telling me. Boy, little lady, you do know how to cause a man to almost have a heart attack with passion."  
  
Starr blushed. "I love you, Chris Ramsey," she said as she turned her head up to him.  
  
Chris leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too, Starr Manning. I'm going to make you the happiest woman alive for the rest of your life."  
  
"You already have." 


End file.
